


not a drunken hallucination

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should marry me.” Jared then said and Jensen froze, eyes opening back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a drunken hallucination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



> This is for dugindeep who asked for Accidental proposal - done prematurely or blurted out. I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 7 ;)

They were drunk – that was the only reason Jensen could think of for Jared just blurting out a marriage proposal to him. 

The night had started out well enough, normal drinks out with Gil, Richard, Osric, Felicia, Alaina, and Rob in the hotel bar where none of the fangirls and fanboys were staying. It was a Sunday con night and everyone had Monday off, a rare treat to say the least. 

Alcohol was flowing freely as was conversation, laughter, and mockery. Get the band back together and there was no doubt of shenanigans occurring. Jensen felt content in the moment, the people he adored around him and in a state of total relaxation. Finally, the laughing was winding down and the yawning and eye rubbing had begun. Everyone bid farewell to each other and Jared and Jensen made their way to Jensen’s room. 

The guys usually would stay in one of their rooms, whichever happened to be closer to the elevator doors and at this hotel, it was Jensen’s. The both of them were slurring their words a little as they laughed over nothing and drunkenly walked inside, after a few minutes of trying to figure out how to operate the key card. 

Jared flopped face down onto the bed mumbling a good night and Jensen rolled his eyes fondly. He nudged Jared until Jared whined but turned onto his back, and Jensen took off Jared’s shoes and tapped Jared’s hips so Jared would lift up. He was obedient about it and Jensen helped Jared take off his jeans because Lord knows the boy would complain endlessly about falling asleep in them in the morning. It was routine by this point, the drunker one would take care of the slightly less drunk one. They usually had it so one was always a little more functioning. After ten years of this, it was an art. 

“Mmm, you always take such good care of me, Jen,” Jared said. Or well, tried to say. The words all ran into each other, but Jensen spoke pretty good drunkenese, helped by the fact that he was also a little more than tipsy. 

“Likewise, darlin’.”

Jared reached his arms out, beckoning Jensen closer and Jensen leaned down to brush a light kiss against Jared’s eyebrow.

“One sec, big guy,” Jensen said, before taking off his own shoes, jeans, and jacket. 

Jensen tumbled onto the bed, wiggling a little to get comfortable, before throwing one arm across Jared’s body and face inches from Jared’s own. Jared barely opened his eyes and gave Jensen a dopey grin.

“Thanks, baby,” Jared said and Jensen just smiled at him, his own eyes drooping. 

“You should marry me.” Jared then said and Jensen froze, eyes opening back up. What the fuck?

Jared, the idiot, of course picked that moment to fall in a deep sleep and all Jensen could do was lie there in confusion. Did Jared mean that or was it just the alcohol talking? He tried to figure out what was going through Jared’s mind but exhaustion pulled him into a deep restless sleep. 

Morning came and Jensen rose to an empty bed, sheets still warm. He stretched before sitting and last night came flying back to his mind. Jensen needed an answer and fast. Of course, maybe Jared forgot what he asked, too drunk to remember. 

The bathroom door opened and Jared’s eyes met Jensen and Jensen could see the panic in the wide eyes. 

Crap, not a drunken hallucination then.

“So…” Jensen started, letting Jared fill in the rest. Jared cleared his throat.

“Um, well, I…” Jared attempted. Jensen rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. Now that he was thinking about it, he didn’t really want Jared to take it back. 

“It was an accident,” Jared blurted and Jensen raised wary eyes. 

“Okay,” Jensen said softly, looking away again. It was fine. It was too early, only a few months of Jared and Jensen being JaredandJensen. They had time to get it right was how Jensen placated himself. He swallowed down the bitterness of that thought. 

“But, I mean, I do want to marry you, I just didn’t know if it’d be too soon,” Jared continued and Jensen’s eyes snapped back to Jared’s. He looked so hopeful, like Jensen held the key to Jared’s happiness and doesn’t Jared know he’s _it_?

“We’ve got ten years under our belt. I don’t think that’s too soon,” Jensen said with a wry grin and Jared’s mouth tilted up at the corner. 

“I don’t have a ring,” Jared said, coming closer and climbing on top of Jensen, straddling him. 

“We can buy matching ones together,” Jensen replied, hands coming up automatically to Jared’s hips. One went to the back of Jared’s head and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

“That was a crappy proposal,” Jared whispered in between kisses. 

“We can make up a new story,” Jensen said, deepening the kiss and laying back down so Jared was hovering over him.

“So that’s a yes?” Jared asked, lifting a little so he could look into Jensen’s eyes.

“Was there ever a doubt?” Jensen asked with a raised brow. Jared’s dimples came out full force at that.

“Never.”


End file.
